MARCADA
by Lunna Kawaii
Summary: Eu prefiro pensar que aquele meu mundinho cairia mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu precisava descobrir muitas coisas, saber que os limites da realidade são muito maiores do que sonhei e que até uma vida com marcada pode encontrar o amor.


**Sumário:** Yamanaka Ino sobreviveu a um acidente de carro que matou seus pais, sua irmã mais nova e virou sua vidinha antes perfeita de cabeça pra baixo. Teve que lidar não só com a perda, mas também com as estranhas e atormentadoras 'habilidades' que adquiriu. Agora, já acostumada á nova situação, descobrirá que ainda não sabe da missa um terço. Que tal um ruivo misterioso pra revirar tudo de novo?

**Rated:** M, por vocabulário chulo inadequado e cenas de putaria fortes que podem aparecer no enredo.

* * *

**MARCADA  
**  
Por Lunna Kawaii

**Capítulo I** – Quem diabos é Sabaku no Gaara?

O barulho insuportável do despertador alcançou meus ouvidos. Eu estive implorando para não ouvi-lo há uns bons dez minutos, mas enfim lá estava ele, e este era inevitavelmente o fim das férias e o começo de mais um ano letivo. Talvez algum tempo atrás eu nem mesmo tivesse dormido de ansiedade, pensaria a noite toda no que – ou mais precisamente em quem – encontraria no meu ultimo ano, já estaria pensando até mesmo em um vestido pra o baile no final do ano, e claro, em mil estratégias para que até lá Sasuke Uchiha se apaixonasse por mim, colocasse um anel de namoro no meu dedo e me chamasse para ir com ele... Mas sinceramente? Agora nada disso faz diferença. Coloquei minhas pernas rapidamente pra fora do cobertor e enfiei meus pés no chinelo na beira da cama, bati a mão em cima do despertador lamentando não tê-lo quebrado, pelo menos agora tudo estava em silêncio. Silêncio, afinal, é algo que eu venho dando muito valor, a quietude era quase como música para os meus ouvidos.

Kurenai já saiu para o trabalho, eu não preciso olhar pela casa para saber disso, o fato de estar sozinha é um alivio. Me sinto mal por ela, trabalhou tanto a vida toda para que tudo mudasse agora e ela tivesse que ficar presa a uma adolescente com uma tonelada de bagagem emocional. Não foi como se ela tivesse muita escolha, ou eu ia morar com ela – irmã do meu pai e única familiar que eu ainda tinha – ou ir para um abrigo de menores até completar 18 anos. Apesar de ainda ser jovem, ter um trabalho que consome quase todo seu tempo, e eu – mesmo que ela não admita – tenha sido um estorvo completamente inesperado na sua vida, ela tem se esforçado muito para que eu me sinta bem, o que é muito legal da parte dela, mesmo que eu preferindo que ela se importasse menos, muito menos. Antes mesmo de eu sair do hospital ela vendeu seu apartamento, comprou essa casa imensa e contratou um ótimo decorador para mobiliar meu quarto. Quer dizer, eu tenho todas as coisas normais como uma cama, cômoda, e uma mesa. Mas eu também tenho uma TV de plasma, um massivo closet, um enorme banheiro com uma Jacuzzi e um chuveiro separado, um balcão com uma incrível vista para a cidade, e atravessando a pequena portinha no chão, semelhante a de um porão e descendo alguns degraus, meu próprio quarto/esconderijo de jogos, com outra TV de plasma, um balcão, micro-ondas, mini bar, som, sofás, mesas, puffs, e tudo mais. É estranho como antes eu daria tudo pra ter um quarto como esse, mas agora eu daria tudo pra que as coisas fossem como antes.

A água morna do chuveiro relaxou um pouco da tensão do meu corpo, a idéia de escola não é nada atraente pra mim agora, com tantas pessoas juntas e tudo mais, é quase como caminhar voluntariamente para o purgatório. Não bem voluntariamente, Kurenai já tem que lidar com muitos dos meus problemas, abandonar a escola não me parece uma opção, até porque, mesmo que nada esteja em um nível normal na minha vida, eu estou quase... Me acostumando. E bem, eu quero ter uma possibilidade de futuro, e não ajudaria nada ser analfabeta.

Depois de me enxugar, vesti rapidamente meu jeans skinny, meu bom par de all-star roxo, uma regata de malha e meu indispensável moletom com capuz. Por um momento estranhei o que vi no espelho, me lembrei vagamente dos anos anteriores em que sempre ia pra escola vestida impecavelmente com minhas mini-saias, sapatilhas de marca.

"Você devia se vestir melhor Ino-chan" Ouvi a voz infantil soar com um tom aborrecido.

Congelei um segundo onde estava, vendo no reflexo do espelho a criaturinha de cabelos loiros curtos e olhos azuis um pouco mais escuros que os meus deitada de bruços na minha cama com o queixo entre as mãos me olhando com o cenho franzido. Respirei fundo, ela tinha o dom de me assustar com suas aparições repentinas. Bem, essa é apenas uma pequena parcela de coisas estranhas que acontecem diariamente na minha vida desde o acidente. Não que eu veja gente morta todo o tempo, como o menino do sexto sentido, mas eu vejo Hana, minha irmãzinha morta, com bastante freqüência. Isso chega a ser tão bom quanto estranho. É como um pequeno Oasis no meio do deserto, uma pessoa a menos para sentir falta, e embora a gente discuta e brigue muito como sempre foi, eu quase vivo pelas visitas dela.

"Hum" murmurei sem vontade "Estou bem assim, obrigada" enquanto ela revirava os olhos e suspirava frustrada, sabendo que não ia me convencer a vestir uma baby look com gliter, me ocupei em prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando a longa franja loira pender na lateral do meu rosto caindo parcialmente sobre um dos olhos.

"Sasuke nunca vai se interessar por você assim" Ela cutucou com um meio sorriso sarcástico, ela sabia bem que eu não havia superado minha eterna queda – Lê-se abismo – por Sasuke mesmo depois do acidente e de todas as drásticas mudanças na minha vida. Fiz uma careta sabendo que ela não daria a mínima "Talvez se você soltasse os cabelos e tirasse esse capuz ridículo, ele finalmente visse o que esteve perdendo todos esses anos"

"Não começa Hana, eu poderia ir à escola vestida em sacolas plásticas e ele não daria a mínima, você sabe disso" minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos sem que eu percebesse, Hana pareceu notar, pois não disse mais nada, ela sabia quando o assunto 'Sasuke Uchiha' precisava acabar, e sabia quanto era difícil pra mim desistir de tentar fazer com que ele me notasse, mas eu precisava disso, principalmente agora, não conseguiria lidar com tudo o que estava passando e mais uma dose de decepção amorosa, seria demais. "Estou atrasada, você vem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo "Tenho umas coisas pra fazer, boa sorte na escola" ela deu um sorrisinho e desapareceu. Fiquei parada um segundo olhando para o vazio onde ela estava antes, mais arrepiante do que suas aparições repentinas eram suas saídas estratégicas, sempre quando eu não estou esperando. Pensei pela milésima vez para aonde ela vai quando some assim... Para o céu? Ela se recusa a me responder perguntas como essa, ou qualquer coisa sobre mamãe e papai, apenas diz que eles estão bem, nada mais.

Obviamente eu nunca contei sobre Hana a ninguém, assim como nunca contei sobre minhas... 'habilidades'. Eu não gostaria de ser jogada em um sanatório e ainda de quebra levar Kurenai junto comigo, porque certamente descobrir que a sobrinha que ela é obrigada a cuidar além de cheia de traumas é louca a deixaria maluca também.

Peguei rapidamente minha mochila em cima da escrivaninha, joguei meus livros dentro dela, peguei meu Ipod e sai apressada. Obviamente não estava com pressa de chegar a escola, mas também não queria ter que aturar sermões logo no primeiro dia de aula. Saindo de casa subi na minha bicicleta e comecei a pedalar. A escola não era muito longe e o exercício era uma boa maneira de me manter em forma agora que eu nem pisava mais em uma academia, eu poderia pegar o metrô ou um ônibus, mas transporte público reúne muita gente em pouco espaço, e eu prefiro evitar toda essa 'energia mental' o máximo que eu puder.

* * *

"Adivinha quem é"

As palmas quentes de Sakura pressionaram minha bochecha. Embora meus olhos estivessem fechados e cobertos eu não precisava deles para saber que seus cabelos cor de rosa estavam bem mais compridos esse ano, quase na cintura, estava repartido mais farto para o lado esquerdo e ela estava vestindo uma mini saia jeans, uma regata verde combinando com os olhos, uma sapatilha e um bolero de manga curta preto. Também sabia que ela havia deixado o cabelo crescer e pensado em uma roupa não muito simples nem muito ousada a noite toda unicamente para agradar Sasuke - da mesma forma que eu faria antes - e ela estava realmente feliz por me ver com jeans skinny surrado, all star e moletom com capuz levantado, isso parecia provar pra ela que eu realmente havia desistido dele o que tornava as coisas mais fáceis para nós duas. Depois que brigamos por causa dele só voltamos a nos falar bons anos depois quando eu sofri o acidente, e ela deu pulos de alegria quando eu disse que não o queria mais, embora não seja completamente verdade e ela ainda seja um pouco desconfiada. Além de tudo isso eu também sei que seus pais estão a ponto de se separar, que ela perdeu o cd da Cristina Aguilhera e que engordou um quilo e meio nas férias. O fato é, eu não sei de tudo isso porque ela me contou, nem muito menos porque eu a andei espionando. Eu sei de tudo isso porque eu sou uma psíquica e ela transferiu uma descarga de sentimentos e informações ao me tocar, por essas e outras coisas eu evito ao máximo contato físico, toque revela demais, é exaustivo.

"Vamos, adivinhe logo, o sinal vai tocar" Ela não disse isso propriamente, mas pensou, era o suficiente.

"Hum, é a Scarlett Johansson?" Ela riu, tirou a mão dos meus olhos e se sentou do meu lado no banco do pátio. Respirei aliviada sabendo que a energia mental dela não demoraria muito pra se dissipar.

"Quase isso, porca" Só então a vi realmente, quer dizer, com os olhos. Sua imagem contornada por uma fina névoa laranja, o que as pessoas mais espirituais chamam de 'aura' mas que somente eu posso ver tão claro e vibrante. A cor deveria significar que ela estava confiante. "Você já o viu por aí?" perguntou em tom baixo e eu não precisava ouvir pensamentos para saber que ela estava falando de Sasuke, então apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Não posso negar que estava tão desapontada quanto ela por ainda não tê-lo visto, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Ela passou a correr os olhos por todo o pátio, e eu me peguei procurando os inconfundíveis cabelos pretos bagunçados e olhos ônix também. Era uma atitude quase mecânica minha procurar por ele na escola, depois de tantos anos se tornou habito, mesmo agora que eu queria esquecê-lo meus impulsos me traiam constantemente. Tentei me focar em outra coisa e me dei conta da presença de Hinata sentada do meu outro lado, os longos cabelos negros brilhantes caindo pelos ombros e a franja quase na altura dos seus exóticos orbes perolados, ela sorriu pra mim, disse um 'oi' com voz baixa, puxou meu capuz para baixo e puxou meus fones de ouvido pelo fio.

"Ino-chan, você está sempre escutando musicas tão alto que não sei como consegue ouvir" disse ela com ar de reprovação ao escutar Linkin Park gritando 'New divide' nos meus foninhos de longe. Na verdade eu não preciso escutar para ouvir, mas eu não diria isso a ela. Sem a musica para entorpecer meus sentidos aguçados, meus ouvidos foram invadidos por dezenas de vozes, o pensamento de todas as pessoas a minha volta se misturando num burburinho infernal e confuso.

"E qual é a do capuz, entrou pra uma gangue?" Sakura me lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico através do pequeno espelho de mão que ela usava pra retocar o gloss. Não que ela se importe com meu moletom, na verdade ela evidentemente se sente melhor a medida que eu pareço mais estranha e anti-social... Ela tem um jeito 'particular' de ser amiga.

"Você tem um rosto lindo e seu cabelo é de dar inveja em qualquer um, não devia escondê-los debaixo disso" Disse Hinata sacudindo levemente meu capuz. Dei de ombros, me sinto bem com meu capuz e meus fones, é como se tivesse menos exposta a tudo.

O sinal tocou e assim que Sakura e Hinata desviaram a atenção do que eu vestia e começaram a discutir sobre como seriam divididas as salas aproveitei para colocar meus foninhos de volta, a voz de Chad Kroeger no ultimo volume, o som alto deixando o pensamento das centenas de alunos afobados ao meu redor em segundo plano, já estava ficando tonta com a mente de tanta gente gritando no meu ouvido. A voz do diretor Sarutobi soou nos auto-falantes da escola dizendo que todos os alunos deveriam seguir para o auditório. Espera aí, ele quer colocar toda essa gente no auditório? Só pode estar brincando. Gemi de desgosto com a idéia, mas antes que pudesse pensar em um plano de fuga Sakura já estava me puxando pelo braço, Hinata andando timidamente ao nosso lado, quase tão incomodada com a multidão quanto eu estava.

"Eu tenho que ficar na sala do Sasuke-kun esse ano" Ela disse baixo apertando meu braço com força e eu agradeci pela manga do moletom estar separando minha pele da dela, seria terrível uma descarga de toda ansiedade dela nas minhas veias agora. Eu já tinha minha própria dose correndo a mil pelo corpo todo, a idéia de passar a manhã toda na mesma sala que Sasuke fez meu coração bater mais rápido e me senti completamente idiota de estar nervosa por tão pouco.

O auditório é uma comprida sala com dezenas de fileiras repletas de poltronas dobráveis suficientes para comportar todos os alunos da escola, e um palco alto com duas escadas laterais e uma cortina vermelha dividindo o espaço ao meio, utilizado para palestras e apresentações dos grupos de teatro e música da escola. Particularmente é o lugar que mais odeio em toda escola por motivos óbvios. Quando chegamos, mais da metade dos lugares já estavam ocupados e o burburinho de vozes e pensamentos ultrapassava o som dos foninhos explodindo nos meus ouvidos.

"Hey, garotas, aqui" Naruto acenou duas fileiras a frente.

'Naruto-kun' o pensamento de Hinata soou bem claro ao meu lado, assim como seu suspiro. Não era segredo pra ninguém que ela era apaixonada pelo amigo de infância, só o próprio Naruto era desatento demais pra perceber e a falta de coragem dela em se declarar realmente não ajudava em nada. Naruto é um cara legal, eu e Sakura também somos muito amigas dele, mas no caso de Sakura os papéis se invertem. Apesar de ele ser um tremendo galinha e não ter dificuldades em ficar com a garota que quiser já que é bonito e faz parte do time de basquete da escola – assim como Sasuke que é o capitão e melhor amigo do loiro - ele jura gostar da rosada mais do que de qualquer outra, mas ela não liga a mínima, é vidrada em Sasuke desde a quinta série. Não que eu possa falar muito.

"Olha só quem decidiu largar a bunda das lideres de torcidas" Sakura disse azeda se sentando ao lado dele, eu e Hinata sentando nos lugares que sobraram.

"Com ciúmes sakura-chan?" Ele fez sua melhor cara de convencido, apoiando o peso no encosto que os separava, chegando mais perto. Hinata se encolheu ao meu lado, era difícil pra ela lidar com cenas como essa, mas ela fingia não se importar para que Sakura não se sentisse culpada.

"Não mesmo" Sakura virou a cara como se fosse prestar atenção no palco vazio. Ela estava com ciúmes, podia ver a aura verde flutuando ao seu redor. Era um ciúme sem fundamento já que ela não correspondia o sentimento do loiro, mas não deixava de ser ciúme. Sakura sempre teve sentimentos confusos. "Pode voltar pra elas agora mesmo se quiser"

"Diga o que quiser, mas eu sei que vocês sentiram minha falta" Ele sorriu se virando pra frente e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça "Não é mesmo Hinata?"

"C-claro Naruto-kun" Sorriu pra ele, um pouco mais relaxada.

Eu tentava me concentrar na conversa entre eles me esforçando em pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer, mas o barulho não me deixava pensar e me espremi na cadeira implorando pra que a maldita palestra começasse e terminasse o mais rápido possível.

"Hey Ino, tá com algum problema?" Os olhos azuis me fitaram, seguidos de verdes e pérolas, droga, eu devo estar com uma cara terrível agora.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mas eles não pareceram satisfeitos, Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha, Sakura franziu o cenho e Hinata me encarou preocupada. Por sorte o diretor resolveu começar a falar e eles desviaram a atenção automaticamente. Me certifiquei que o volume do meu Ipod realmente não passava disso e subi meu capuz frustrada. As férias haviam me deixado mal acostumada, não pensei que me incomodaria tanto.

O diretor Sarutobi fez um discurso interminável de boas vindas, falou sobre as regras da escola, apresentou todos os professores e finalmente anunciou as divisões das salas, feitas por sorteio. Hinata e Naruto ficaram no 3ºA, que a propósito, era a sala do Sasuke também. Não importa o quanto eu quisesse esquecê-lo, fiquei realmente frustrada por não estar na sala dele, era um desapontamento infantil e involuntário. Sakura ficou visivelmente irritada. Ela ficou no 3ºC. Só para tornar meu ano mais insuportável, nenhum dos meus amigos estava na minha sala e como se não fosse suficiente teria que aturar todo o veneno de Karin e Kin, as insuportáveis vadias líderes de torcida.

Por favor, alguém me mate agora.

* * *

A manhã passou se arrastando como uma lesma, já é a quinta vez que olho pro relógio e me decepciono com o '12:00h PM' no display. Céus, eu só quero ir pra casa e esperar que Hana me faça uma visita pra que eu possa dizer o quão terrível foi o primeiro dia de aula.

O momento mais glorioso de tudo isso, foi quando na saída do auditório Sasuke apareceu. Sakura ficou o rodeando, sorrindo e fazendo perguntas sobre as férias, enquanto ele tentava conversar com Naruto, mas respondia sem muito interesse, embora estivesse visivelmente entediado com toda a atenção dela. Eu, bem, claro que queria dizer que senti saudades – O que soaria estranho já que a gente não se fala quase nada desde o primeiro ano quando as salas se separaram e ele entrou para o time de basquete, mas não deixaria de ser verdade, sinto saudades até de vê-lo – queria fazer perguntas, queria chegar mais perto, mas eu tomei uma decisão, certo? E vou me manter firme. Apenas retribui o 'oi', sem conseguir evitar o sorriso bobo, era bom encarar aqueles olhos lindos depois de tanto tempo, mas depois disso dei um passo atrás e me mantive o mais longe dali o possível, cheguei até a prestar atenção no que as pessoas em volta estavam pensando, o que em geral eu nunca faço porque essas vozes todas me infernizam, eu realmente as detesto.

Karin, pra variar, me olha com cara de nojo pela décima vez, me mede dos pés a cabeça e cochicha algo pra Kin que dá risada. Eu não deveria me importar com gente tão baixa, mas elas me enojam. Realmente, de todas as pessoas porque eu tenho que ficar na mesma sala que as duas juntas? Só pode ser carma! Sabe o que é pior? Ter plena consciência de que eu era assim até o meio do ano passado, quando sofri o acidente. Era líder de torcida, olhava de nariz empinado pra todo mundo e me atirava em Sasuke de todas as formas possíveis. Bem, agora eu só posso lamentar ter sido tão patética. Não é muito difícil perceber porque ele me dispensou tantas vezes e nem se preocupa em olhar pra mim agora. Bom, só Karin se preocupa em olhar pra mim agora... E com única intenção de me infernizar.

"Ino, pode entregar esses papéis na sala do diretor Sarutobi, por favor?" Shizune, a professora de Biologia sacudiu uma pilha de papéis na minha direção.

"Tudo bem" A idéia de sair da sala e me ver livre de Kin e Karin por uns bons minutos era muito atraente. Me levantei da minha carteira no fundo da sala, me espremendo contra a fileira do lado ao passar pelas patricinhas demoníacas e seu grupinho de víboras, todas com pensamentos ácidos sobre mim.

Passar pela porta foi realmente um alívio, os corredores estavam quietos e vazios, os pensamentos bem longe quase imperceptíveis. Respirei fundo, aquele dia estava sendo tão difícil quanto no dia em que voltei a escola depois do acidente, mas eu logo me acostumaria mais uma vez. Depois de seis meses, eu já estava quase habituada a tudo isso, embora não acredite que algum dia eu venha a me adaptar totalmente. Agora, a falta que eu sinto de mamãe e papai é mais forte que o desespero por causa das vozes na minha cabeça e das ondas de informações sempre que alguém me toca... Mas Hana ainda está aqui de certa forma, e sempre me diz que eles estão bem e felizes, então eu tenho uma certeza que eu não tinha antes: Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu posso ter uma vida 'quase' normal.

A porta do diretor me tirou dos devaneios e percebi que cheguei mais rápido do que gostaria. Entrei, entreguei os papéis, e voltei para os corredores vazios. Agora talvez pudesse tomar um caminho diferente, mais longo, que me rendesse um 'passeio' maior. Ao invés de seguir em linha reta até minha sala no fim do corredor, entro no corredor a esquerda, que leva aos corredores dos outros anos e chego ao pátio aberto, contornando o pátio estaria de volta ao meu corredor então passei a andar ainda mais devagar.

"Dando uma volta?" Meu coração disparou em resposta a voz atrás de mim, perto demais para que eu não tivesse escutado seus pensamentos antes e notado sua presença. Me virei num salto, levando a mão a garganta num gesto automático, como se isso segurasse o grito contido ali "Hey, calma garota"

"Sasuke!" Pisquei em descrença, era mesmo ele olhando pra mim com aquele meio sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Há mais um fato importante sobre Sasuke Uchiha que eu não poderia esquecer. Eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos. No lugar da 'voz do pensamento' que todos os outros possuem, perto dele só há um grande vazio, exatamente como costumava ser quando eu era uma adolescente normal. Bem, ele não é exatamente o único. Também tem o Diretor Sarutobi, e os dois não devem ser os únicos no mundo, mas dos que eu parei pra notar sim. O fato é que existem pequenas exceções, como 'barreiras'. Eu posso ver a aura de Sasuke, e também sei que a 'barreira' não se aplica ao toque, já que esbarrei no diretor uma vez e fiquei sabendo de grande parte de sua vida... Nada muito interessante. Acredito que Sasuke também não é imune ao toque, embora eu nunca tenha testado, não cheguei a tocar a pele dele desde o acidente e não posso negar que isso me intriga. Eu também não entendo porque diabos, justo ele, a única pessoa que eu realmente gostaria de saber o que está pensando, dentre todas as outras que eu daria tudo para não ter que escutar, seja uma das malditas exceções!

"Te assustei?" É, pode ter certeza que sim! Ele se encostou em uma das colunas do pátio, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e eu recuei um pouco me encolhendo, minhas mãos trê que ele estava olhando diretamente para os meus olhos apesar de eu mesma estar desviando o olhar para o chão.

"Pensei que estava sozinha aqui" Essa frase me soou estranha, estava acostumada a saber quando alguém estava por perto. "Acho que tenho que voltar pra sala" Me amaldiçoei mil vezes por dizer isso, qual era o meu problema afinal? Respirei fundo me lembrando que eu tinha que esquecê-lo e que isso era importante. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar aqui com ele por horas, eu precisava ser racional.

"Você não está realmente com pressa, não é?" Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, ele sorriu de canto mais uma vez e meus joelhos fraquejaram.

"Bem..." Eu realmente estou me esforçando, mas isso é pedir demais. "Não" Sorri de volta. Ele ficou quieto, como se estivesse observando alguma coisa, o silêncio me deixou nervosa e por um momento eu desejei ter dito sim e ir embora, mas isso não é uma opção agora, estou completamente travada.

"Até o ano passado achava impossível que Ino Yamanaka abandonasse a torcida e fosse capaz de vestir um tênis" Ele finalmente disse o que devia estar ponderando no ultimo interminável minuto, me olhava pensativo como se procurasse uma resposta escrita na minha testa, senti um arrepio na espinha, tudo bem que eu havia mudado drasticamente, mas não achei que Sasuke havia notado. Ele nunca notou nada sobre mim. "O que houve?" A voz dele ecoou na minha cabeça... O que houve? O que houve? Ótima pergunta. Deve ser a presença dele que está me impedindo de raciocinar, eu tenho muitos motivos, milhares de motivos, então porque não consigo pronunciar nenhum?

"Ehr" Engasguei tentando achar uma resposta. O que eu poderia dizer? Que eu havia largado os pompons e me fechado o máximo possível debaixo do meu moletom porque eu era psíquica, via minha irmã morta e não gostava que ninguém me tocasse? Fora de questão. Mas havia uma parte que eu poderia dizer... "Minhas prioridades mudaram, depois que meus pais..." Eu deixei a frase no ar, não era nem um décimo de todo o motivo real, mas não deixava de ser verdade, iria servir.

"Hum" ele abaixou o olhar e chutou uma pedrinha no chão, posso jurar que o deixei sem graça. Bem, pelo menos ele não me acha louca, ainda. "Me desculpe"

"Tudo bem" Respirei fundo olhando em volta "Se antes eu era como Karin, acho que fiz algum progresso apesar disso" Indiquei minhas roupas, tentando quebrar o gelo, pareceu funcionar, ele sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos desencostando da pilastra e dando um passo em minha direção. A distância entre nós era pouca, isso me fez congelar completamente. Será que eu estou respirando agora? Eu realmente não faço idéia.

"Você está ótima" Ele estendeu o braço em minha direção, meu coração deu um salto até a garganta e eu prendi a respiração... Isso quer dizer que eu estava respirando antes, mas não estou mais, tenho certeza. Ele ia encostar em mim? Eu finalmente ia saber o que se passava por sua mente? Sua mão passou a poucos milímetros da maçã do meu rosto chegando aos meus cabelos, ele segurou o elástico roxo que o prendia e puxou para baixo, meus cabelos caindo soltos sobre meus ombros "Mas assim está melhor" Ele jogou meu elástico no chão, perto do meu pé. Minha cabeça parecia estar flutuando, não sei se pelas voz rouca dele ou por falta de oxigênio... É uma boa hora pra lembrar como colocar ar dentro dos pulmões, fiz isso o mais discretamente possível pra não parecer desesperada e tudo voltou pro lugar.

"E-eu" droga, eu estava gaguejando? Desde quando eu era do tipo que fazia isso? Céus! Tossi pra disfarçar. Raciocina Ino, raciocina. "Valeu" foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer, uma palavra era tudo que eu podia pedir do meu cérebro catatônico.

"Melhor eu voltar pra sala antes que Orochimaru resolva vir me procurar" A careta dele me fez querer sorrir e eu agradeci pelo meu estado 'estátua' por não me deixar parecer tão abobada... Se bem que estar parada aqui sem mover um músculo não é um grande progresso.

Ele deu um passo atrás e disse um 'até mais', então se virou e saiu andando, sumindo no corredor. Eu fiquei ali um bom minuto assimilando tudo que havia acontecido, antes de voltar a andar meio zonza para a sala. Nem mesmo as ofensas verbais e mentais das vadias me fizeram acordar do meu estado de transe pós-conversa-milhagrosa-com-Sasuke. Eu mal ouvia os pensamentos ao meu redor. Depois disso os minutos que faltavam para acabar a aula passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava, no fim das contas meu dia não havia sido tão ruim – ok, o episódio com Sasuke foi glorioso.

Quando o sinal tocou eu esperei um pouco mais dentro da sala. O Konoha Gakuen não é um colégio muito grande, mas possui uma quantidade considerável de alunos que fazem um bom tumultuo, principalmente no horário da saída. Prendi meus cabelos em um nó, já que não tinha mais meu elástico, liguei meu Ipod novamente, subi meu capuz e encostei a cabeça na parede ao meu lado esperando o movimento nos corredores diminuir. Em menos de cinco minutos a escola já estava quase vazia e apesar de ter certeza que a frente da escola ainda estaria lotada de alunos, resolvi sair. Hinata estava esperando por mim pra irmos embora juntas, apesar de ser de uma família extremamente rica e ter uma limusine e um motorista a sua disposição, ela detestava chamar a atenção e ser tachada como a menina rica, então insistiu para que o pai a deixasse ir a escola de bicicleta também, sua casa fica dois quarteirões antes da minha. Sakura já tinha ido embora e eu agradeci por isso, seus pensamentos deviam estar gritando de raiva por não ter caído na sala do Sasuke mais uma vez, os pensamentos da rosada quando está nervosa são tão altos que me dão dor de cabeça. Hinata por outro lado estava feliz por estar na sala de Naruto, ela foi a única que teve sorte de nós três.

No caminho ela me perguntou o quão terrível havia sido dividir o mesmo espaço que Karin e Kin. Foi realmente terrível, o ápice do terrível, foi um filme de terror. Eu quis contar a ela sobre Sasuke, sabia que ela não diria nada a Sakura, mas seria inútil. Afinal foi um diálogo de poucos minutos e sem nada de mais se fosse parar pra pensar. Não é como se ele tivesse me prensado contra a parede sabe? Por Kami isso seria incrível. Sacudi a cabeça pra afastar o pensamento e quase perdi o controle da bicicleta, Hinata riu baixinho, mas não perguntou o que havia acontecido. Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia contar a ela. Quando eu disse que tinha desistido de Sasuke ela disse que era o melhor a fazer, se me visse animada por tão pouco ficaria preocupada que eu tivesse algum tipo de 'recaída'. Eu realmente havia desistido dele, não ia voltar atrás, mas entre desistir dele e esquecê-lo há uma grande diferença, no segundo caso não basta querer. Um dia eu sei que vou esquecer, mas é preciso tempo e até lá eu não posso evitar que o coração bata forte perto dele, isso não depende de mim.

Logo chegamos ao luxuoso condomínio de Hinata, ruas e mais ruas de mansões esbanjadoras, perto da casa dos Hyuuga até a enorme casa de Kurenai parece um pequeno apartamento. Me despedi e segui mais duas quadras até chegar em casa. Estava muito calor e fazia sol, fiquei aliviada por entrar em casa e poder ligar o ar condicionado e tirar o moletom. Subi para o meu quarto e fiquei realmente feliz por encontrar Hana na sacada aberta. Ela fez mil perguntas sobre meu primeiro dia de aula, e eu respondi com a maior riqueza de detalhes que pude pra que ela ficasse satisfeita, omitindo apenas a parte do Sasuke, do contrário ela alimentaria meus desejos internos o que não seria nada legal. Eu sabia muito pouco sobre o porquê de Hana ainda aparecer por aqui e ficar comigo um bom tempo, mas ela não queria me dizer e eu também não fazia questão, pode soar egoísta, mas o simples fato de ela estar por aqui é mais do que eu poderia pedir. Eu sentia pena dela, quando ela, bem, morreu, tinha apenas 12 anos e eu sei que ela queria muito crescer e ter uma vida de adolescente, e agora ela nunca terá isso. Chegava a ser injusto, ela queria estar viva muito mais do que eu.

"Que horror Ino-chan, sua falta de sorte dói só de ver" Ela fez careta quando comentei sobre as duas 'adoráveis' criaturas com quem teria que passar quase todas as manhãs o ano todo.

"Eu vou superar, elas não são lá grande coisa" dei de ombros. Não era exatamente verdade, elas me davam nos nervos.

Kurenai ainda não havia chegado e com certeza ainda demoraria. Ela já me pegou falando com Hana algumas vezes, o que pra ela deve ter parecido mais com eu falando sozinha como se estivesse conversando com minha irmã morta... Nem preciso dizer que ela surtou, disse que eu não havia superado a perda e tudo mais e quase me arrastou para um psicólogo. Em episódios como esse é um trabalho realmente árduo convencê-la de que estou bem e que não falo com minha irmã. Na verdade eu falo mais do que ela imagina, mas tento ao máximo fazer com que ela não saiba disso.

Depois de fazer todas as centenas de perguntas que deve ter passado o dia todo pensando, Hana ficou sem criatividade e ligou a TV do meu quarto. Incrível como ela ainda parecia uma criança normal que gosta de desenhos animados e tudo mais. Eu estava exausta, apesar de aliviada por não ter nenhum pensamento invadindo minha mente. Tomei um banho e me deitei ao lado de Hana, lhe afagando os cabelos loiros. Eu não sabia porque ela não havia ido embora com papai e mamãe, e no fundo algo me dizia que ela não deveria estar aqui, que deveria ir seja lá pra onde as pessoas vão depois que deixam o plano dos vivos e eu sabia que minha amável irmãzinha – que as vezes conseguia ser extremamente irritante, mas ainda assim era adorável – só poderia ir pra algum lugar muito bom. Eu sentia que estava privando ela disso, que a estava prendendo comigo, mas não poderia deixá-la ir, não agora.

* * *

Depois do primeiro dia de aula, o resto da semana passou rápido, bem mais rápido do que eu estava esperando. É claro que as centenas de pensamentos dentro da minha cabeça todos os dias era muito incomodo, mas era algo suportável. Eu havia me esquecido de quanto podia ser bom passar algum tempo com Hinata, Sakura e Naruto, cada um com seu jeito bem particular agitavam bem as coisas e o pessimismo foi me deixando aos poucos. Infelizmente eu não estava sendo pessimista em relação a Karin, Kin e sua legião de víboras, elas estavam atendendo as expectativas de infernizar minha vida. A propósito, estou me preparando psicologicamente para aturá-las nesse exato momento enquanto caminho pelo corredor até a sala.

É segunda feira, segunda semana de aula. É claro que eu não teria a sorte de mais uma conversa milagrosa com Sasuke pelos corredores, mas em compensação o final de semana foi bem legal. Sakura e Hinata foram dormir em casa no sábado, foi um grande alívio que elas não tenham percebido a Tv da sala ligando sozinha no canal de desenhos, ou o 'ursinho de pelúcia voador' que Hana fez questão de carregar pela casa pra me irritar, já que estava emburrada por eu não poder dar atenção a ela na frente das garotas. Naruto apareceu no domingo a tarde e se juntou a nós para uma seção de cinema no meu quarto de jogos.

Faço uma careta ao chegar a porta da minha sala. Está muito calor para o meu moletom, então optei pelo meu colete marrom sem mangas que também possui capuz e bolso interno para Ipod que eu mesma costurei. Caminho para meu lugar no fundo da sala desviando da mochila que Kin jogou propositalmente no meu caminho e ignorando o 'Vadia' alto e claro que ela pensou enquanto eu passava por ela. Afundo no meu lugar, seleciono uma musica menos gritante no meu Ipod, já que aqui não tem tantas pessoas e subo meu capuz como de costume encostando minha cabeça na parede ao meu lado e fechando os olhos. A primeira aula é do Kakashi, e é óbvio que ele vai se atrasar e dar alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Eu sei que isso acontece porque ele fica até tarde da gandaia no domingo e se vê no direito de acordar alguns minutos mais tarde na segunda feira. Descobri isso quando voltei a escola no ano passado depois do acidente e fui lhe entregar alguns papéis, ele estava lendo aquele livrinho pornográfico que ele sempre carrega, sem querer minha mão roçou na dele e minha mente foi invadida por imagens tão obscenas que eu quis vomitar. Desde esse fatídico dia eu faço questão de deixar qualquer coisa que precise entregar na beira de sua mesa.

Depois de dez minutos exatos, Kakashi finalmente apareceu. Abaixei meu capuz, desliguei meu Ipod e abri meu caderno passando a rabiscar desenhos abstratos fingindo estar fazendo alguma coisa útil. O que me surpreendeu é que Kakashi não estava sozinho, foi fácil perceber isso já que o burburinhos de vozes e pensamentos todos diziam algo sobre 'aluno novo'.

"Bom dia pessoal, esse é Sabaku no Gaara e ele vai estudar na sala de vocês a partir de hoje" Kakashi o apresentou a turma, o burburinho aumentou, mas eu não olhei pra frente "Você pode se sentar ao lado de Ino e já que seu material ainda não chegou pode dividir o livro com ela" disse sem nem se incomodar em perguntar se eu não iria me importar em dividir o livro.

Ele é lindo, e eu sei disso sem precisar levantar os olhos nem mesmo uma vez. Apenas foco a atenção nos meus rabiscos enquanto ele caminha pelo corredor. Eu já sei demais sobre todas as pessoas dessa escola e até onde me interessa, um minuto extra de ignorância é uma benção, mas o pensamento de todas as garotas na sala – e até mesmo alguns garotos – é unânime 'O garoto novo é totalmente gostoso'.

Só me dei conta de que ele já estava ao meu lado quando minha mochila - que eu havia esquecido sobre a mesa que ele iria usar – foi jogada no chão sem nenhuma delicadeza, perto do meu pé. Pude ouvir o risinho irritante de Karin e seu pensamento me chamando de idiota. Eu realmente estou tentando ser uma pessoa controlada ultimamente, mas não é algo que parte de mim, isso me ferveu o sangue e eu quis olhar pro tal Gaana, Gaawa, ou seja lá o bendito nome estranho com minha pior careta, mas me controlei e não desviei o olhar do meu caderno. Como se ela pudesse ler minha mente e não o contrário Kin pensou 'Adorei o nome, Gaara' enquanto quase o devorava com os olhos. Ótimo, então é Gaara. Ele deslizou a mesa até encostar na minha e disse um 'hey' com voz rouca. Eu sabia que ele estava olhando pra mim, talvez esperando que eu respondesse, mas eu não me importei com isso, apenas me encolhi contra a parede o máximo que pude.

"Garota, você é algum tipo de autista?" É claro que ele não estava falando sério, podia ver o tom de humor em sua voz, mal havia chegado e já estava curtindo com a minha cara... Era só o que me faltava.

Dessa vez não me controlei e levantei o rosto pra encarar o tal Gaara com o olhar mais fulminante que pude. E então eu simplesmente congelei. Eu o olhei realmente pela primeira vez e céus, tem um belo pedaço de mau caminho bem do meu lado. O cabelo dele é vermelho vibrante, liso e com os fios bagunçados de um jeito despojado, os olhos de um verde bem claro possuem um contorno preto forte que preciso dizer, é bem sexy. Ele tem um a tatuagem de um Kanji na testa, meio escondido por algumas mechas de cabelo. Está usando um jeans escuro, coturno preto e uma camiseta gola V branca de malha fina pela qual dá pra perceber que ele tem um abdômen muito bem definido e que braços! Ele ria de canto, não sei se da piada que havia feito comigo ou da minha cara de boba, perceber isso me tirou do meu transe e me lembrou que eu devia estar nervosa, não fascinada. Assim que a razão voltou, fiz minha melhor cara de aborrecimento e fechei bruscamente meu caderno para o qual ele olhava agora.

"Quem sabe, mas isso não é da sua conta" Se ele é irritante, eu serei grossa e assim estamos quites. Karin e Kin vibravam de felicidade por eu evidentemente não estar me dando nada bem com ele. Tanto faz.

Ele esboçou aquele meio sorriso irônico de novo e não deu a mínima, simplesmente apoiou o queixo na mão e passou a olhar para frente com cara de tédio. Oras, quem ele está pensando que é? ESPERA! Pensando, ele devia estar pensando alguma coisa e eu devia estar ouvindo. Aliás, eu devia ter visto alguma cor pairando ao seu redor também. Estava ouvindo o pensamento irritante de cada pessoa naquela sala, mas não o dele. Ele deve possuir a 'barreira' mental também, assim como Sasuke e o diretor. Tudo bem, eu não vou morrer por não saber o que ele está pensando, aliás, quanto menos pessoas dentro da minha cabeça melhor! Mas eu nem mesmo consigo ver sua aura e isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Não fique paranóica Ino, isso não quer dizer nada! Ele não é diferente dos outros, talvez ele apenas não esteja sentindo nada no momento e então sua aura está... Transparente. Embora ele esteja com essa cara apática que parece realmente não estar sentindo nada, isso é possível? Quer dizer, não sentir absolutamente nada? Por um acaso existe um tipo de aura transparente ou eu realmente não consigo ver a aura desse garoto? Será mais algum tipo de exceção? Céus quantas perguntas.

"Dá pra parar?" Eu me assustei com a voz dele, estava tão perdida nos meus questionamentos que não percebi que estava batendo o lápis nervosamente contra a mesa fazendo um barulhinho irritante e Gaara estava aborrecido com isso. Mas quer saber? Que se dane esse garoto novo metido a besta, só porque ele não tem uma aura e não posso ouvir seus pensamentos não quer dizer que pode me tirar do sério! Se eu quiser bater a porcaria do lápis na mesa, eu vou bater, ponto.

"Não" Disse emburrada. O pensamento das pessoas na sala atrapalhando os meus próprios, o que não era nenhuma novidade. Passei a bater o lápis mais forte e rápido contra a mesa, apertando meis olhos enquando o encarava, com semblante aborrecido.

Ele franziu o cenho, e de repente tudo que eu dava por certo desmoronou. Ele segurou meu pulso com força pra me fazer parar o ato infantil de tentar irritá-lo, sua pele pressionando a minha, seus olhos encarando os meus e eu esperei. Esperei pelo choque de informações, pelos sentimentos dele, pelos pensamentos... Nada. NADA! Absolutamente nada. Não é só como se eu não pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, como se não pudesse ver sua aura. Seu toque causou apenas um formigamento quente e reconfortante em meu pulso no lugar que ele segurava, se espalhando lentamente pelo meu braço como um tipo de droga injetável. E era mais que isso. Tudo estava em completo silêncio! Eu não ouvia o pensamento das pessoas a minha volta também, aquelas vozes infernais que me atormentaram por tanto tempo, todas, se calaram no exato instante em que ele tocou em mim. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados, sabia que estava tremendo por debaixo do toque dele achei que ele estranharia isso, mas ele apenas me encarava apático, como se já esperasse essa reação da minha parte.

"O que foi loira, viu um fantasma?" Ele estava zombando de mim, mais uma vez. Eu estava ali catatônica, confusa e ele estava com aquele sorriso de canto cretino.

Só podia ser uma coincidência. Eu estava tão habituada a ver auras, escutar pensamentos e descobrir coisas ao tocar alguém que me surpreendia quando algo saia dos padrões. Eu também havia ficado paranóica quando não ouvi os pensamentos de Sasuke, então descobri que o diretor também era assim. Devem haver outros como ele. É isso, ele não pode ser diferente dos outros, ele com certeza não sabe o que se passa comigo, não tem como saber. Puxei meu braço com força pra que ele o soltasse, e minha mente foi invadida pelos pensamentos a minha volta novamente. Fiquei completamente perdida naquele momento, perplexa, me levantei em um impulso. Queria sair dali, queria ter minha mente só pra mim só por um segundo, pra poder pensar e achar uma resposta lógica pra isso. Então eu saí correndo da sala. Ignorei o professor me chamando, o pensamento de todos me chamando de louca e se perguntando o que havia acontecido comigo, apenas sai correndo dali em direção ao banheiro.

Me tranquei em uma das cabines apreciando o silêncio a minha volta. Eu só conseguia pensar uma coisa. Quem diabos é Sabaku no Gaara?

**CONTINUA.  
**

* * *

Yooo people \o/

Voltei com mais uma surpresinha.

Antes de ter a idéia da fanfiction de fichas 'A república' Já estava escrevendo esta,  
A idéia surgiu de um livro muito bom que eu li, mas estou apenas me inspirando na idéia inicial, a trama será completamente diferente.

'Marcada' é bem diferente da proposta bem colegial que eu tive em 'A república'. Essa trama está bem longe de ser focada em temas escolares e sim no drama da própria Ino, seus 'poderes' e o misterioso garoto novo, nosso querido, sexy e hot Gaara.  
Tem muito mais coisas por trás disso, mas daí já é surpresa.  
Fiquei bem ansiosa pra escrever essa história, e espero que gostem

**E não custa lembrar,**

**uma review não faz cair o dedo de ninguém, pelo contrário, faz com que o autor se sinta reconhecido por seu trabalho.  
Por isso, cliquem na caixinha abaixo, deixem seus comentários e façam uma autora feliz :D**

Quem quiser pode me adicionar no msn:  
**lunnacamargo(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**  
Beijos, Lunna Kawai.


End file.
